Keesha Franklin
Keesha Franklin is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. She was voiced by Erica Luttrell in the original series and Mikaela Blake in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Background Keesha is the more level-headed and realistic student in the class. She is most often the most sarcastic one as well. Because of her skepticism, she usually argues with Ralphie, who tends to live in his imagination. She's also shown to be ambitious, but unlike Janet, another ambitious character, she will stop her pursuit when she realizes she's either wrong or putting her friends in danger. In the reboot she receives a slight personality change, she is still level-headed and realistic, but she now has a slight obsession with fashion. Appearance Keesha has brown skin and curly dark brown hair tied into a high bun held by a fuchsia hair tie. She wears a fuchsia sweater with a light blue stripe around it, a fuchsia skirt, cobalt blue tights, and fuchsia ballet flats. Her signature colors are fuchsia and blue. For winter wear, she wears a dark red jacket, a pink turtleneck, her usual fuchsia skirt, her usual blue leggings and purple boots. For beach wear, she wears a one piece fuchsia bikini with a light blue stripe. For rainwear, she wears a pink rain hat, a fuchsia raincoat and violet gumboots. For formal wear, she wears a pale pink long sleeve blouse, a sleeveless violet dress, white tights, and violet ballet flats. For basketball wear, she wears a fuchsia basketball shirt, light blue shorts, pink socks, and light blue sneakers. In the new series, Keesha has an odango hairstyle, and she wears a light orange shirt and skirt, a fuchsia short sleeved vest, light blue socks and black army boots. Her new signature colors are orange and fuchsia. Storyline Season One Keesha and Arnold find themselves in a bad situation when they both forgot their "Two Beach Things That Go Together" report ("Gets Eaten"), but they manage to pull their report together during the field trip. While the class tries to think of an idea for the science fair, Keesha comes up with the idea to make a movie about the ant she followed into class ("Gets Ants In Its Pants"). She becomes frustrated when she can't find a central ant to focus on in the ant hill. She clashes with Ralphie in "Kicks Up a Storm" when they argue over how weather works. She's further irritated by him taking on the superhero persona of Weatherman. Season Two Keesha and Ralphie clash again in "Flexes Its Muscles" and "Going Batty." In the former it's because he wants to build a robot to do everyone's chores; in the latter, it's because he is convinced Ms. Frizzle is a vampire. She takes Ms. Frizzle to "court" when she learns she had something to do with her prize-winning cucumber disappearing ("In a Pickle"), only to learn it was pickled to preserve it. Season Three In "Gets a Bright Idea," she clashes with Janet, who's upset that the school chose Keesha's light show idea over her magic show for a school-wide field trip. Janet decides to prove she can work magic with light to scare the class, but it backfires when Keesha realizes what she's up to. Season Four Ralphie is angry that all the class has to offer is an empty jar in the town space capsule, but Keesha knows there has to be more to air ("Goes on Air"). Relatives *Keesha's grandmother, Mrs. Franklin makes an appearance in "Going Batty," and it's implied she is her guardian. *''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' reveals that Keesha has 2 mothers. Her biological father is never seen nor mentioned. Trivia *Her first appearance is in the 1994 book The Magic School Bus in the Time of Dinosaurs. *She and Carlos are the only two of the TV series' class not to have been introduced in the first two books. *Her favorite reptile is the garter snake. *Her original voice actress, Erica Luttrell, is also the voice of Sapphire on the Cartoon Network series, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Universe Steven Universe]. She also voiced Princess Candy in the Disney Channel series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_the_Barbarian Dave the Barbarian] and Emily Kaldwin in the video game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dishonored_2 Dishonored 2]. *In the German dub, her name is Chrissie and in the Spanish dub, her name is Rita. *In The Magic School Bus Rides Again, she became the only main girl to wear a skirt in her normal attire. *It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe that Keesha bears a weak resemblance to a girl taking a dislike of watching "Sam Spud" from Between the Lions. *Fans sometimes misspell her name as "Keisha". *Keesha's resemblance matches Libby Folfax from Jimmy Neutron's original design. Gallery keesha_fim01.jpg keesha_fim02.jpg keesha_glis01.jpg keesha_ge01.jpg keesha_fim03.jpg ThLSV6XBF9.jpg DSC00163.JPG DSC00139.JPG DSC00125.JPG DSC00087.JPG DSC00120.JPG DSC00417.JPG DSC00470.JPG DSC00456.JPG DSC00559.JPG DSC00428.JPG DSC00414.JPG DSC00516.JPG DSC00431.JPG Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Protagonists Category:African Americans Category:Characters with no siblings Category:Heroes Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again characters Category:Students Category:Humans